


Consent Issues

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Communication, Consent, Consent Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Flirting, Kissing, Light Angst, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shame, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Erik has been trained to be the perfect incubus.One that puts his needs below the needs of his partner. Who does what the other person wants in order to get their energy and hang his own desires. His the perfect submissive partner. There to serve.Mika appreciates his desire to make sure she's able and happy to consent. But what about him? Is he truly okay?





	Consent Issues

**Author's Note:**

> It bothered me in the game that considering Erik's storyline meaning he clearly has issues with his own boundaries and self loathing of his powers that his ability to consent to sex is never explored
> 
> So I wrote this
> 
> I also wanted a chance for Mika to spend quality time with him that didn't revolve around flirting or sex hence the scene at the party.

It hadn’t felt right to ask the boys to clean while Mika went off to play with her friends.

Besides...she wanted to spend more time with Erik. There was something more to him than his playboy exterior she was sure and she wanted a chance to find out.

He turned out to be quite pragmatic as they cleaned, working with the neat efficiency. She may have been a bit distracted by him when she tripped.

What surprised her though was his initial reaction as he held her in a dip. His face was not flirtatious, just...concerned. It felt more genuine than his usual reactions.

Even as he picked her up and placed her on the table and touched her in tenderness with a touch that had her biting back a moan…

...At no point did he become the flirt he’d presented himself as.

When he pronounced her well and gently kissed her forehead with simple affection it made her breath catch and her heart pound much harder than the pleasure filled touches on her ankle.

She watched him as he went back to cleaning and lightly touched her forehead.

She was right.

There was so much more to Erik.

She smiled and went back to cleaning.

+++

“Where did all your tuxes come from?” Mika asked Erik.

The party was in full swing and she was managing to catch a breather under the pretence of checking things in the kitchen. He looked away from her was he...was he _blushing?_

“Um...I...I made them” he said quietly.

“You made them?! That’s amazing! They’re beautiful” He smiled at her proudly.

“Thank you Princess! We’ve had occasion to dress nicely before and luckily your Grandfather let us store these here. They’re a little out of date. I would have liked a chance to update the collar of Sam’s jacket for example. Actually...if you like..I could make you a dress for the next formal occasion you have to attend.” his eyes were sparkling and Mika couldn’t help but smile.

“Your dress is of course beautiful!” he hastened to add, “And you are a vision in it princess but it never hurts for a lady to have more than one gown that highlights their natural beauty” there was his flirting but under that she could detect the earnest plea. He really wanted to make her a dress.

“I’d love that.” She assured him before stealing a canape. “I didn’t know you were so interested in fashion” she added once she’d finish eating “Who’s your favourite designer?”

Erik’s eyes lit up and he launched into a detailed talk about designers and fashion that she couldn’t hope to keep up with but she loved nonetheless. It was fun to watch him be excited by something like that.

James interrupted to poke his head in the Kitchen.

“Your father is starting to look for you Miss” he apologised giving her a look of sympathy as she made a face.

Erik seemed to realise he’d been monologuing and blushed and turned away from her.

“I’m sorry to bore you princess. Let us return to the party” he picked up a tray as James nodded and left.

As he headed to the door Mika caught his arm.

“Hey. Just so you know? You didn’t bore me” he smiled softly and then they went back to the party.

+++

Mika had wanted to talk to Erik again, let him tell her about his interests and the like but then Malix barged in and everything went crazy.

The next morning she made coffee and contemplated how different Erik could be given the circumstances before going back to bed.

When she interrupted their training and decided to make lunch she was very pleased when she found Erik in the garden. Eager to learn more about him.

She listened and looked with rapt attention as he told her about their home before he collapsed.

When she realised he needed energy she didn’t hesitate to kiss him, to offer up her energy.

The fact that he pushed her away initially surprised her but he accepted her offer finally.

Erik was as good at kissing as she had expected and she enjoyed every second of their kiss until he pulled away.

Erik gazed down at Mika, his eyes full of desire.

“I’m completely full...and yet I still desire you” he said as he brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

Mika desperately wanted to keep kissing but there was something about the way Erik said that that caused her pause.

“I’m happy to keep going” she said slowly as she gazed up at him, still feeling slightly dazed. Erik smiled  and looked ready to kiss her again but she braced a hand against his chest.

“Are you?”

Erik stopped, pulling back to stare at her in shock.

“What?”

“Are you happy to keep going? I just wanted you to know it’s okay to keep going and it’s okay to stop” Erik looked conflicted but then put on his charming smile again.

“Princess, as if I would refuse a chance to kiss you again” he certainly had his charm on and Mika found her own desires were demanding more. Still slightly conflicted she leaned up and kissed him, all worries fading away to need as his lips moved against hers.

She felt him undo the bow on her shirt and lost herself in sensation. Her last thought before she passed out though was a mental note to talk to him about things later.

+++

Later turned out to be much later for as soon as the issue with Malix was finished and then Diana it didn’t seem like that had much time to really talk.

In fact it was only after Damien showed her the vision and she passed out (again) that she had her opportunity.

Mika watched in horror as the red orb told Erik to always be submissive. To become what the woman he was wooing expected.

It explained her unease when she had given him her energy earlier.

Erik made the mirror disappear and looked both sad and guilty and her heart hurt.

“She taught me well…” he began.

 _“She taught you not to value yourself! That’s wrong!”_ Mika’s mind screamed but she kept silent.

“What she could teach me, anyway. That visage became habit and now it’s a natural persona. She taught me to always serve and make the women I met happy. She always said THAT was the true incubus way.” Erik continued. It seemed like he was trying to convince himself that his mother had been right. That how he’d been taught to suppress himself was right.

But it wasn’t.

“The true incubus way?” Mika found herself asking.

“It makes sense no? If I can please and serve any woman I meet, then I can surely convince them to fully give their energy to me.” there was that word again: serve. As if he had to give up being his own person.

Mika didn’t believe it was really about getting energy for Erik. It was about getting his mother’s approval. The approval of the only parent active in his life.

It hurt her that the only way he could do that was by giving away his right to consent fully.

“That IS smart” she conceded, prepared to pull it down in her next statement but Erik interrupted her.

“It is...however I know what you’re thinking princess...I don’t blame you for thinking what you’re thinking right now…” He sounded ashamed and she suddenly recalled the insult Malix had thrown at Erik when he came to rescue her.

‘Man Whore’ he’d called Erik.

Erik couldn’t be thinking she thought of him like that! Could he? Of course she didn’t. She understood the circumstances of his past actions all too well. She’d seen girls at school who did much the same thing because they believed they had to change to please their boyfriends. It always always upset her.

“Then what am I thinking right now?” she challenged instead meeting his eyes, trying convey silently that she wasn’t judging him.

“Who am I exactly? If I am not truly as flirtatious as I act, then what DO I act like and will you be the next victim? I can assure you princess, I am no danger to you”

 _“Oh Erik”_ she wanted to cry, of course she didn’t think that. She opened her mouth to say that but he stopped her.

“Because princess,” he continued, “I don’t deserve your trust or energy”

What was he talking about? Of course he deserved it. He’d proved himself to be careful of her needs. But he needed to be careful of his own.

She was comforted when he took his hand and explained how grateful he was for her sheltering him and his brothers.

“I can’t soil your gifts to us by taking anything from you. You’ve become so important and precious to us...to me...To take anything from you like that would be unforgivable”

She hated this. She hated that he found his powers and nature as something dirty and shameful.

It wasn’t.

It was a part of him but it didn’t define him.

He was so much more than an incubus.

If only he could see that.

“I could never do that you” Erik lowered his head and shame and Mika wanted to scream. He wasn’t dirty or shameful. He was Erik. He was kind and caring and more than sex.

Erik let out a small sigh and gave a truly heartfelt and loving smile. It was beautiful but it was also tired. He was so tired of the mask he had to maintain and she could see that clearly.

“Now princess you must get some rest. You aren’t fully recovered and dinner is a good scent to wake up to” she wanted to continue this talk but she sensed he wasn’t ready for it.

Erik smiled and pressed her down on the bed.

“You can kiss me if you want” her first instinct had been to steal a kiss but that felt wrong. Erik froze, his eyes wide.

“I mean...if you want to kiss me. I would be happy with that. But if you don’t I’m also happy” she added that firmly and was rewarded with a blush and flustered Erik.

“I...I would like that kiss yes” he finally answered. Mika smiled and leaned up for that kiss. He gave a sigh as he melted into it. When pulled away he nuzzled her forehead with his, a true smile on his lips.

“Sleep” he murmured. With that he left and Mika settled down to sleep again only to be rudely awaken by that _voice_.

Oh HELL no. Not anymore!

Mika got out of bed quickly, stalking the halls quietly to find her prey, surprising herself with the growl of rage.

“Diana, what a pleasant surprise” now she knew about it she could hear the front Erik put on, but she hardly noticed that in her rage.

She crept to the bathroom, listening with increasing anger as Diana propositioned Erik.

She felt a surge of joy when Erik turned her down flat.

“Do not try and raise your tone to me. I’m not as submissive as my training defines”

Mika felt a fierce pride for Erik when he stood up for himself like that.

When Diana dismissed Mika she could take it no longer and stepped in to give the succubus a piece of her mind.

It was easy to say she loved Erik and it made her heart soar when he confirmed he loved her in return.

Diana left and they were alone, basking in their newly confirmed love.

“I’m selfish, ignorant and undeserving of everything you’ve done and given to me…” Mika’s heart sank as Erik tore into himself.

“The way you accept me and see through my mask astounds me beyond words...And now you’ve captured my heart and claimed it as yours to probably the greatest adversary on the abyssal plains…You’ve made a demon fall in love with you...I’ve fallen in love with you and want to give you everything you deserve…”

“Oh Erik. You are more than I deserve” Mika wished she could get him to see his own worth but he smiled sadly, clearly not believing her.

He didn’t argue though, just gently caressed her cheek, letting her nuzzle into it.

He leaned in close, their lips barely touching but not pushing that moment. He was clearly waiting for her move. But it wasn’t just about what she wanted.

This moment they were coming together not only as lovers but as equals.

“If you want to kiss me, it would be welcome. But you don’t have to” she could see the tears in his eyes and he closed them quickly. His forehead resting against hers.

“I do want to” he answered quietly.

“Okay” her answer was soft, almost a breath against his lips. Still, even with the approval from her he hesitated. Taking pity on him and because she wanted him as much as he wanted her she finally closed the gap and kissed him.

He let out a pleasured purr and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mika moved her arms up and around his neck, letting the heat between them build.

The kiss between them deepened, bringing them to the edge of something more.

Erik pulled away with a blush. Mika knew what he was going to ask, what he was going to offer. She saw it in his eyes.

But she also saw the flash of something deeper. Something that concerned her deeply.

Now was not the time for this, he didn’t need energy after all. She knew that.

She put a bit of distance between them. He immediately pulled away, acting almost as if he’d been burned.

“Erik yes I do want you and yes I would be delighted to sleep with you” he looked relieved and she smiled bringing her hand up to gently caress his cheek. Staring into his eyes that looked at her pleading for...something.

Something it was likely Erik wasn’t even sure of.

“I want to be with you but...Erik is that what you want?” he opened his mouth to protest and she silenced him with a finger to his lips and a gentle shushing sound.

“I know you _desire_ me. I’m not insecure about that. What I’m concerned with is if you’re actually ready for that step in our relationship. Don’t give me wrong. I appreciate the amount of choice you’re giving me. I love that you make sure you have full consent before you do things. But my consent isn’t the only one that matters”

Erik looked her, his brows drawn together in confusion.

“I don’t understand” he confessed and Mika sighed and stepped closer, moving her hand from his cheek to rest over his heart.

“I understand your issues with your incubus powers. How you view them as dirty and shameful,” she began. Erik bit his lip and looked at the floor, one of his hands coming to grip the one she had over his heart.

“I don’t agree with that view, they are a part of you. They aren’t something to be ashamed about...but...you don’t agree, do you?” she pressed her voice soft. Erik took a long shuddering breath and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“What I’m saying is, taking that and your ‘training’ into account,” she said the word training with barely repressed anger, now was not the time, “are you _really_ comfortable bringing sex into our relationship? Because I can wait until you’re ready.”

Erik gave a full body shudder and when he raised his head and smiled at her she could see the tears running down his cheeks.

“Princess, you really are more than I deserve” he said in a voice that only cracked slightly. Mika shook her head in response.

“You are worth more than you realise” she countered as she raised her free hand to gently wipe away the tears, “What would you like to do?”

Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I think...I think I would prefer to just hold you” he admitted and Mika smiled encouragingly.

“That’s fine. In fact it sounds wonderful”

They managed the walk back to her bedroom where he hesitantly got into bed with her, holding her close. Mika sighed in contentment in his arms.

“Thank you princess” he said to her in the darkness once they had both relaxed.

“For what?” she turned her head up from where it rested on his chest to look at him.

“For giving me a choice”

Her heart bled.

Silently she swore that for the rest of her life she’d work to protect this wonderful person just as he protected her.

She held him closer and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
